


Shots Fired

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: One Moment in Time [6]
Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Shots Fired

Rick was furious with you. The entire way back to the house was this thick, tense, painful silence. You didn’t know which you’d rather have. This, or him screaming at you. Your eyes watched out the window as the trees were green and brown blurs. For the second time in two days, you were sitting in the back of a police cruiser. At least this time you weren’t in cuffs.

Daring a glance at your father, you felt your stomach twist into knots. Even from this angle, you saw the anger and the hurt. He’d hugged you when he’d seen you, happy that you were safe, but he was still disappointed.

Nothing compared to what you felt towards the thought of going back to Lori, however. She would be livid.

* * *

“Room. Now.” Rick pointed up the stairs, your bags in his hand. “I’ll call you down for dinner and we’ll discuss this as a family.”

With a small nod, you made your way upstairs, hearing Carl in his room. Stopping at his open door, you leaned on the door frame. “Hey, kid.” You said quietly.

Carl got up and shut the door in your face, forcing you to move backwards. You stared at the closed door for a moment before continuing on to yours. Falling forward on your bed, the numb you felt cracked. You cried into your pillow, wishing your mom was still alive, and that you were back in your old house.

* * *

You must have nodded off, because you felt yourself being shaken awake. Groaning, you went to roll over, noting how dark it was. How long had you slept? Even with the limited lighting, you could tell it was Lori. “What’s going on?” You yawned, moving to sit up.

“You should have stayed gone.” She ground out. “Everything was fine before you came along and ruined it all.”

Sitting up, you swallowed. Lori was small, and had a c-section just days ago, but she had broken you so much that she still scared you. “I tried to stay gone!” You told her as loud as you dared.

She scoffed. “This time you will!” You didn’t have to ask what she meant when she tossed a baggy with random pills in them to you, and a bottle of water. Your eyes went from what was in your hands, to her. “Down the hatch.”

“You want it to look like I killed myself.” You breathed.

Lori stood next to your bed, arms crossed over her chest. “You’ll be gone, I’ll have my family back, and they can’t simply haul you back in. I’ll wait long enough, and then call 911. By then it’ll be too late…”

* * *

Carl had slipped out of bed to use the bathroom when he heard voices in your room. Furrowing his brows, he slowly moved forward, peeking in. He was surprised to see you and Lori arguing.

“I’m not doing that!” You shook your head, shoving the pills back at her.

He couldn’t see his mother’s face, and had no idea what they were arguing about, either, but continued to watch and listen. “You’ll take them, and you’ll do the world a favor!” He watched as Lori tried to put something over -in?- your mouth and panicked.

On instinct, he found the gun that Rick kept in the hall closet and went back to your room. “Mom, stop.” He was trying to hide how scared he was. The gun was aimed towards her, ready to fire.

Lori shook her head. “NO, Carl!”

* * *

Rick’s heart was hammering as he was woken by a gunshot. From inside the house. Shoving the blankets back, he rushed out of his room. Rick spotted Carl in your doorway and made his way to him. “Carl?” He asked, noting how his son was shaking, and crying. 

“She was trying to kill her.” Carl managed, Rick’s eyes taking in the scene before him. “I’m sorry!” He dropped the gun, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe that he had just shot his mother. He’d been mad at you, but not enough to let his mother do that.

* * *


End file.
